The Dark Knight Season Five
This is the fifth season. 2016-2017 Cast Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/ Batman-22/22 Sarah Mason as Julie Madison-19/22 Dylan O Brien as Dick Grayson/ Nightwing-21/22 Emma Watson as Barbera Gordon/ Oracle-12/22 John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth-15/22 Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/ Robin-18/22 Recurring Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/ The Flash-2/22 Brandon Routh as Ted Kord/ The Beetle-1/22 Eva Green as Selina Kyle/ Catwoman-2/22 Jim Sturgess as Harvey Dent/ Two-Face-17/22 Episodes # Nightwing and Oracle go up against Anarky who has planted bombs in each part of Gotham, Bruce in Lian Yu meets up with Henri Ducard. #Bane returns to destroy Gotham, Nightwing and Oracle propose to each other. #The Electrocutinor absorbs electricity from a power plant and attacks Gotham, Alfred tracks down Bruce from Lian Yu. #Bruce returns back to Gotham and meets Julie Madison, Meanwhile Two-Face begins killing buisness men. #Batman and Nightwing go up against Calendar Man, who leaves crime scenes with dates. #Thomas Blake an old friend of Bruce`s returns to Gotham, but Batman learns about the vigilantie, Catman who has captured Julie. #Catwoman returns to aid Batman to investigate Two-Face who they discover is Harvey Dent. In Flashbacks Bruce returns back to Gotham to help Ducard prevent a virus from being released called OMEGA. #The Flash visits Gotham when Reverse Flash and Bane team up, Bruce adopts Tim Drake an orphan. #Batman faces off against Two-Face, Dick tells Alfred about leaving Gotham. #Anarky returns to steal a jewel from Gotham`s Museum so Bruce must stop him. Ducard returns and kills Anarky. #Batman and Nightwing learn about murders connected to a seriel killer called Count Vertigo who infects Bruce with the drug. #Harley Quinn breaks the Joker out of Arkham and captures Julie. Bruce reveals his idenity to Tim and asks him to join his team. #Bruce and Tim travel to France to train Tim, In Gotham Nightwing must face Copperhead a Meta-Human who infects Barbera with poison. #Deadshot escapes Prison and targets Bruce, Batman and Nightwing learn that he is apart of Amanda Waller`s Scuicide Squad. #Deathstroke escapes Lian Yu and puts Gotham in danger, Batman,Robin and Nightwing must all unite to stop him. #Bruce attends Dick and Barbera`s wedding,Killer Crock returns with a serum that can change humans into Reptile/human. #A Seriel killer named Lockup begins killing innocents in Gotham, Bruce discovers that he was a security guard in Arkham Assylum. #Two-Face joins forces with Dr. Kirk Langstrom to create an army of bat soldiers. Dick and Barbera leave the team and head to Coast City. #While dealing with Nightwing and Barbera`s departure, Batman and Robin go against Maxie Zeus a person who belives that Gotham can become Olympus. #An ex scientist named Victor Fries steals a suit from Wayne Enterprises, Batman and Robin track down the killer known as Mister Freeze. #Owl Man leads the Court on a mission to steal a bomb that can wipe out the whole city, Bruce asks Julie if they can live together. #Two-Face breaks out all the Arkham Inmates to take back Gotham so, Batman, Robin, Alfred, Commisoner Gordon and The Flash all unite to stop Two-Face. A killer named the Arkham Knight kills Two-Face.